Illness
by AmyVS7
Summary: Rose becomes ill, what does the Doctor do to make her better? Ten/Rose. Fluff guaranteed.


Doctor Who fic:

Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the show or the characters :(

Pairing: 10th Doctor/Rose

Summary: Rose becomes ill, what does the Doctor do to make her better?

Author Note: Hi guys i'm back! Been real busy with Uni, but this story came to me at near midnight last night and i just had to write it down there and then.

Warning: this plot contains pure fluff and Ten/Rose cuteness by the gallons! :D I just couldn't help myself. Anyway I really hope you enjoy!! :D

**Illness**

Rose sneezed loudly as she came back into the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"Bless you" he replied with a faint smile, heading straight over to the console to set the TARDIS flying through the vortex.

"Thank-you" Rose replied "D'ya know, I'm absolutely knackered!" she said, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked in concern, coming over to her and touched her arm gently "You look a bit peaky."

"I'll be alright, think I just need some shut eye." She looked up at the Doctor with her usual loving expression "Thank-you for today, I had fun."

"Was my pleasure Rose, you know that" he grinned brightly at her.

"Night Doctor" she reached up and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly before heading out of the room, with the Doctor's voice echoing behind "Sweet dreams Rose Tyler."

The Doctor continued to tinker away under the TARDIS console for a few hours, until eventually tiredness got the better of him and he headed to his bedroom. He got changed into some stripy Jim jams, used the loo, brushed his teeth and got straight into his already warm bed (something he was always grateful to the TARDIS for). Within thirty minutes of drifting off to sleep the Doctor was awoken by loud shouts. It was Rose, calling out desperately "Doctor!"

He leapt out of bed at a remarkably fast rate, and rushed out of his bedroom and into Rose's room located next door to his. Rose was still fast asleep, she was shifting around under the covers, looking hot and still shouting his name.

"Rose!" the Doctor called, rushing to her bedside "Rose, it's me, it's the Doctor. I'm here" he sat on the edge of her bed, next to her still fidgeting body "Wake up for me Rose, come on I need you to wake up."

Rose stirred and her eyes fluttered open "Wh...Doctor? Doctor! Oh ... oh my god, I was so frightened!" she sat up and hugged him briefly.

"Shhh" the Doctor tried to comfort her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, noticing how hot she felt to the touch "It's okay Rose, it's all alright. You're safe, I'm here" he was looking at her worriedly "You're burning up Rose."

Rose said quietly, starting to shiver "But I feel so cold!"

The Doctor cupped her cheek "You really don't look well Rose" he said with much concern "I'm going to get you some paracetamol and a cold glass of water, okay?"

All Rose could do was nod her head, and she lay back down in bed, trying to keep warm. The Doctor rushed to get the necessary things and returned back to Rose's room, complete with a cold flannel. He sat on the spare side of Rose's double bed and Rose turned over to face him again.

"Doctor?"

"Hello" he smiled affectionately at her "Here, sit up and take these, will make you feel much better" he handed her the medication and the water. Rose took it, and sipped more water before handing the glass back to the Doctor who put the ice cold glass of water on the bedside table.

"Lie back down and close your eyes, Rose, sweetheart" he said softly.

Rose giggled "Did you just call me sweetheart?"

The Doctor blushed "May have."

Rose smiled joyfully before laying down again, the Doctor tucked her in and made sure she was comfy "That's it Rose, now just sleep now. I'm here if you need me."

Rose's eyes fluttered open to gaze at the Doctor "You won't leave me will you?"

The Doctor took her hand gently and rubbed the pad of his thumb across her hand "I promise, I will be right here. I won't go anywhere." Rose gave a weak smile before closing her eyes again and the Doctor dabbed her head gently with the cold flannel to try and lower her temperature. "Sleep well my angel, my beautiful Rose" he brushed his hand across her cheek, momentarily, and began singing the song 'Sleep Well' by Frank Sinatra to her quietly. He sang this twice until he knew for certain that Rose was asleep again.

He lay down on the bed next to her and gazed at her face, worry evident in his chocolate brown eyes. The Doctor was apprehensive most days, with saving planets and civilisations it's bound to take an effect. Yet the worry he felt over Rose, right at this moment, surpassed all that. He knew it was some viral bug, and not something life threatening, but that still did not curb his anxiety. She was his Rose. His precious Rose. The light that filled the void of his once lonely life. The Doctor wanted to keep Rose safe and happy, and he would go to the end of the Universe and back if it meant making that possible.

Rose started hallucinating in her sleep again within a matter of minutes; the Doctor used the flannel to keep her cool and whispered comforting words to her gently. She did not awaken, but the simple actions of the Doctor's soothing words, and his gentle touch on her cheek and by holding her hand, worked in calming Rose back into an uninterrupted slumber.

As Rose continued to drift in and out of these hallucinations throughout the night, aswell as her shivering beginning again; the Doctor did one simple thing. He held her in his arms. Now finding himself under the duvet covers, he wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled up to Rose's shivering form. Hoping his body heat would stop her from shivering. It worked. Rose's head was now resting in the crook of his neck and he could feel her breathing gently. The Doctor looked down at his companion, lying asleep in his arms, and for the first time in so many years he felt at peace. Like the last piece of his life jigsaw was at last complete. He had lost that jigsaw piece when his whole planet, his whole species, died and he had been searching for something, or more importantly, some_one_ to love again. And that someone was Rose Tyler.

The Doctor leant down and kissed Rose's forehead gently, he lingered there for a moment, taking in every detail of her beautiful face. The Doctor then heard Rose mumble quietly "I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor did not move a muscle, but his insides gave a jolt at what she had said. Was it the hallucinations talking? Or was Rose admitting her true feelings, accidently, in her sleep?

Whichever it turned out to be, the Doctor did not worry too much, as he smiled down at the love of his life and whispered "I love you too, Rose" he kissed her forehead again and squeezed her oh so gently in his arms, before closing his eyes, hoping that his precious flower would be well when the darkness leaves, and the light returns for a new day.

***

Everyone who reviews gets a load of free cookies!! :D aswell as my undying gratitude :) xx


End file.
